


Intimates

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Celebratory Sex, F/F, Lingerie, Penetrative Sex, Pretty much canon compliant, Strap-Ons, background merlahad, but also plenty of feels, post tss but pre tgc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Olivia's looking at a promotion, and Roxy's looking to celebrate.





	Intimates

**Author's Note:**

> Day fifteen was lingerie, and few things are as gorgeous as Roxy in fancy underwear and a strap-on. This only hurt a little bit to write, and I hope I did the scene justice.

“Merlin wants to see you.”

Olivia blinked, partly in surprise and partly to clear the spots from her eyes as she resurfaced from the video she’d been watching for five hours. Her girlfriend was leaning over her desk, hands planted on either side of the monitor Olivia had been staring at as she’d reviewed the footage from Galahad’s latest mission in Madrid. “Why didn’t he call me himself?” Olivia asked. Merlin usually sent for her directly by paging her tablet. Sending Roxy to fetch her was definitely unusual, and it put Olivia on alert.

Roxy shrugged. “I asked if I could get you, and he said that was fine.” She straightened up and offered out her hands. “Come on. Let’s not keep him waiting.”

Olivia pushed her chair back and stood up, rolling her neck to work out the kinks and stretching her shoulders briefly before she threaded her fingers through Roxy’s and they headed in the direction of Merlin’s office.

Even just a few months ago, the handholding would have been impossible. Chester King had ruled Kingsman as archaically as the founder members had – well, perhaps not, if Harry was to be believed because her adopted father had insisted many times that at least half of the founders had been queer – and that meant Olivia’s adopted parents had kept their relationship firmly in the closet for most of their working life. Roxy’s uncles, too. Olivia felt the familiar tug in her heart at the reminder that while Chester’s death and Merlin’s temporary placement at the head of the table meant she and Roxy didn’t have to fear their relationship being public, Harry and James hadn’t lived to experience it for themselves.

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Roxy squeezed Olivia’s hand, and Olivia squeezed back, taking comfort in the small gesture. She shot Roxy a small smile, and they turned the corner and stepped into Merlin’s office.

If he hadn’t been so since long before Olivia had met him, she would have said the stress of carrying the mantles of Arthur and Merlin both had resulted in her da’s hairline fading to nothingness. As it was, he looked perpetually exhausted. Olivia could see the bags under his eyes from across the room, reflected in one of his many monitors, and there were about half a dozen cups scattered across his desk, indicating that it had probably been at least a few days since he had slept. Roxy knocked on the doorframe so as not to startle him. “Merlin? She’s here.”

Merlin turned in his chair, his smile tired but genuine. “Olivia. Good. Roxy, shut the door please? I’d like to talk to her alone for a moment.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Roxy winked at Olivia and pulled the door shut behind her, leaving Olivia and Merlin alone.

Olivia approached him cautiously, noting as she got closer that all of his mugs were empty. She didn’t bother with his formal title. “Da? Is everything alright?”

His smile shifted to reassuring. “It’s alright, lass. You’re not in trouble. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

“What do you mean?”

Merlin sighed. “You know Kingsman has been a little…strained the last few months? Cleaning up Valentine’s mess…Chester’s betrayal…losing Harry.” His voice broke a little, and his lip quivered. Olivia wrapped her arms around him, blinking back her own tears, and Merlin took a deep breath. “We’re all a little overworked.”

“No one would blame you if you needed to take a break,” Olivia told him. “You lost your husband.” And she’d lost a father. It was funny, in the grand scheme of things Olivia hadn’t really know Harry that long, not even a decade. She had nothing on the thirty-plus years Merlin had spent with him, and yet she was sure she felt his absence almost as keenly. It wasn’t fair, to spend so long wishing for a family, only to get one of the best ones she could possibly hope for, and to have half of it snatched away again too soon.

But Merlin shook his head. “I need to work,” he said. It had been his mantra in the weeks following V-day. It had taken all of them, Olivia and Roxy and Percival and Eggsy, to convince Merlin to stand down and grieve for even a few days, and he’d been back in less than a week. He was recovering now, but only just. “Anyway,” he continued, breaking away from her hug, “that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what?”

“The past few weeks have made me realize it’s high time I started training my replacement. None of us live forever, and bad as it is when a knight or a king falls, Kingsman cannot truly stand without Merlin.” He shot her a wry smile. “Apparently, choosing a successor late is a tradition with the title. We’re stubborn bastards, the lot of us.”

Olivia cracked a smile too. “You won’t hear me deny it.”

Merlin actually laughed, and the sound made Olivia’s heart swell with something akin to relief. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, lass. I want you to do it.”

“What?”

“I brought you to Kingsman because I saw your potential. You’re one of the brightest people I’ve ever met, resourceful and innovative and clever. With a little training, I can’t think of anyone better suited to do the job.”

“You want me to become Merlin?”

“Well, first you’d become my apprentice. The codename is Vivian, and before you ask, yes, I had it too. Unlike you, I was recruited right into the position. We’ve been fortunate enough to have you working with us for years, and Vivian is usually recruited from the tech department.”

Olivia took a minute, processing that, and then a wide grin spread across her face. “I’d be honoured.” She threw her arms around him, and this time Merlin hugged her back, laughing. She pulled away. “You know everyone’s going to accuse you of nepotism, right?”

Merlin snorted. “None of them have the balls to say it to my face. And if they do, I will remind them that you have consistently outperformed every other person we have on staff in technical and mission related skills, and you’ve bested some of the agents in hand-to-hand combat. You’re more than qualified.”

In fairness, Olivia couldn’t say for certain that kicking Roxy’s arse had anything to do with skill so much as distracting her girlfriend with kisses before pinning her to the mat, but she could with complete certainty say that Harry had not gone easy on her when they’d sparred. Neither had James or Percival. She tucked the bittersweet memory away. “So, I’m Vivian now? Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Merlin said. “Your training will start immediately. Mostly because I’m too bloody busy trying to get the agents to agree on crowning an Arthur to actually do my job.”

“So by training you mean ‘foisting unwanted tasks onto your apprentice?’” Olivia teased.

“For now. Once things are settled at the round table, then I’ll start to show you the ropes of the actual job. It’s not easy, but I’m sure you’re up for the challenge.”

“Yes, sir!” Olivia snapped a playful salute, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Cheeky.” He cleared his throat. “There’ll probably be some kind of official ceremony for your promotion once we get a new Arthur. I’ll let you know before it happens, give you plenty of time to prepare.”

Olivia raised her eyebrows questioningly, and Merlin grumbled, “Old coot didn’t give _me_ any warning, so I showed up after handling back-to-back missions in coffee-stained trousers. Bastard.” But the words were affectionate. Olivia had never met the previous Merlin – he’d passed away years ago – but she knew her da had looked up to him as a father. A bit ironic, really.

“Alright,” Merlin said, making a shooing motion at her. “That’s all. Go home, don’t let Roxy keep you up too late, and report to me first thing tomorrow morning, and I do mean first thing. I expect you here before dawn. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

“Yes, da.”

“And Olivia?”

She paused, halfway to the door, and looked back at him. “What?”

“I’m proud of you, lass. And Harry would be too.” They traded watery smiles, and then Olivia slipped out of the office.

Roxy ambushed her in a hug the moment she closed the door. “Congratulations!”

Olivia laughed, accepting the smothering. “I take it you knew?”

“Who else was he going to pick to replace him? You’re perfect.”

“I think you might be biased.”

“Biased and right,” Roxy said cheerfully.

Olivia rolled her eyes, pulling out of Roxy’s embrace but linking their arms together. “Let’s go. Da dismissed me for the evening, and I’m guessing you want to celebrate?”

“Of course! It’s not every day you get promoted.” Olivia smiled indulgently and followed her girlfriend to the bullet train.

They didn’t go straight home, stopping first for dinner at a little Italian restaurant they both loved but reserved for special occasions. The candlelight made their faces glow, and Olivia took Roxy’s hand over the table, happy to stare at her and not caring if it made her look like a sap.

“Da said Harry would have been proud of me,” she murmured at one point, during a lull in conversation.

“He would have,” Roxy agreed. She stroked her thumb over the back of Olivia’s hand. “He loved you so much.”

“I loved him too,” Olivia murmured. “I miss him.”

“I know.” For Roxy, the sting of losing her uncle had dulled in the months of Lancelot training, but Olivia remembered just how devasted she’d been, forcing herself to grieve in the quiet moments, to never show the other trainees just how affected she was, partly to maintain the secret and partly to avoid giving the chauvinistic wankers any opportunity to call her emotional and weak.

“Let’s go home,” Olivia suggested. Roxy nodded, and they got the check.

The house was quiet and dark, the only sound the clicking of Archie’s nails against the hardwood floor as the poodle came to greet them. Roxy scratched him behind the ears, and Olivia stooped to accept wet, sloppy kisses from him before Roxy whistled sharply and pointed towards the living room, where his bed was kept. Archie trotted off, presumably to curl up like he was supposed to, and Roxy nudged Olivia towards the bedroom.

“I’ve got a present for you,” she said softly, neither of them wanting to break the quiet of the house. She paused outside the bedroom door. “Wait here for a minute?”

Olivia nodded, and Roxy closed the door behind her. Olivia could hear some shuffling, and then after a moment there was silence. “Okay,” Roxy called, still quiet but loud enough to be heard through the wooden door. “You can come in now.”

Olivia pushed the door open and was treated to the sight of her girlfriend lounging against their black bedspread, her admittedly attractive grey suit exchanged for an even more gorgeous golden babydoll with black trim and matching garters hooked to her underwear by suspenders. Her hair had been let down from its ponytail, cascading over her shoulders in lightly curled waves, and her eyes were dark and seductive. She bit her lip and crooked a finger. Olivia stumbled forward, abruptly turned on and at a loss for words. Usually she was the one to fluster Roxy in bed, and it was always exciting when the shoe was on the other foot.

“What do you think” Roxy murmured. “Do you like it?”

Olivia’s throat was dry. “Kingsman colours?” she asked.

Roxy grinned and nodded. “I thought they might be appropriate.”

“Yeah, no.” Olivia swallowed hard, bobbing her head in an approximation of a nod. “Very…very appropriate.”

“Want to touch?” Roxy sat up on her knees, moving toward the edge of the bed and curling her hands around Olivia’s hips, and Olivia’s brain short-circuited. Roxy took her hand and smoothed it up her thigh, Olivia shuddering when she hit the lace of the garter, then pressed higher up under them hem of her babydoll, until Olivia’s fingers brushed against Roxy’s panties. The crotch was already slightly damp, evidence of Roxy’s arousal, and Olivia felt her body respond in kind, a dull throbbing starting between her legs as she traced over the patterns in the lace, hardly daring to breathe.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” Roxy murmured, and Olivia didn’t need further prompting, fumbling quickly with the buttons of her blouse and shoving it unceremoniously off her shoulders. She felt clumsy and awkward next to Roxy’s seductive grace, a rare occurrence that she couldn’t deny enjoying in a strange way. She peeled herself out of her trousers, leaving her in just a bra and panties, beige and boring in light of the beauty laid out before her.

Roxy trailed a finger down her collarbone, cupping Olivia’s breast and kneading gently. “You’re so pretty, baby,” she murmured, like she wasn’t the one all dressed up for the occasion. “Come here.” She backed up and drew Olivia onto the bed with her, pressing her gently onto her back so Roxy could straddle her. She leaned down, finding the spot just behind Olivia’s ear that always drove her wild and sucking a bruising kiss into the skin. Olivia moaned.

She wasn’t sure where she wanted to touch the most, so she slid a hand up Roxy’s back, the other clinging tight to her thigh, the back of her knuckles brushing Roxy’s suspenders. The fabric of the babydoll was silky and smooth and didn’t allow for much purchase, and Olivia’s grip was light as she let her girlfriend pin her to the bed.

“Do you want to top tonight?” Roxy asked, her words soft against the shell of Olivia’s ear. “Or should I?”

Olivia let out a shaky pant, fighting the urge to arch into the touch. “You,” she said when she had her breath back. “Definitely you.”

Roxy’s lips curled into a smile, and she nibbled briefly on Olivia’s earlobe before pushing herself upright, drawing Olivia with her with one finger hooked into her bra strap. She reached around, undoing the fastening, and once the offending article had been discarded she lowered her head to suck a hardened nipple into her mouth, worrying at it with her teeth until Olivia gasped and dug her fingers into the short hair at the nape of Roxy’s neck, holding her close. Roxy pinched the other nipple between her fingers, rolling the nub and twisting it, just shy of painful, and the dual sensations sent sparks shooting down between Olivia’s legs. She was slick and aching, and she let out a low moan of need.

Roxy released her breast and whispered, “It’s alright. I have you, baby.” She climbed off of Olivia altogether, and Olivia watched as Roxy unhooked the suspenders from her panties, shooting Olivia a seductive grin as she left them hanging from the garters and drew the underwear down her legs, stepping out of them as she moved backwards towards the closet. Olivia hastily kicked off her own underwear without watching what she was doing, her eyes fixed on Roxy as she turned and stretched up, pulling a box down from the top shelf of the closet.

She returned to the bed, setting the box down on the nightstand and crawling between Olivia’s legs. Olivia spread them further to make room, Roxy’s hair flowing like a curtain over her as she bent her head for another kiss, licking her way into Olivia’s mouth with confidence. Olivia chased after when Roxy pulled away again, sitting up and reaching for the box. She withdrew a harness, eyebrows raised, and Olivia responded to the silent command, taking it from Roxy and buckling her into it, making sure it sat right on her hips. Roxy sat back on her heels and cocked her head, and Olivia saw that while she’d been busy, Roxy had withdrawn two of the dildos that could be inserted into the ring in the front. One was faintly pink, fleshy and realistic looking, about five inches long and with a textured vein running down the underside. The other was a few inches longer and thicker, smooth black silicon with a slightly flared head and a thicker base. Olivia’s mouth watered, and she felt a pulse between her legs and another rush of dampness.

“Take your pick, baby.”

Olivia hesitated, debating silently for a moment, and then flushed and pointed at the more lifelike one. Roxy placed the black one back in the box and fixed the one Olivia had chosen into the harness, wrapped her fingers around it coyly and giving it a few lazy pumps. The image made Olivia choke back a whine, and Roxy’s grin widened.

“Lube?” she asked, and Olivia passed it to her. Roxy slicked her fingers and covered Olivia’s body again, pressing her down into the mattress and claiming her lips as her wet fingers traced down Olivia’s stomach and between her legs.

Olivia cried out in surprise when they lingered on her clit, Roxy rubbing down firmly on it with her thumb. She rocked her hips into the touch, but then it was gone, and Roxy’s hand moved lower, parting her folds and searching blindly for her entrance. She found it, tracing over it briefly with the pad of a finger and making Olivia shudder and gasp at the sparks of sensation, and then Roxy slipped her finger in to the second knuckle, probing into the warm wetness. She crooked her finger, stroking down, and then Olivia’s cry turned shrill, breaking Roxy’s kiss to shut her eyes and throw her head back as Roxy found her G-spot, even the gentle tease enough to send Olivia – who was already dangerously close from Roxy’s careful ministrations – into her first orgasm of the evening.

She panted, and Roxy gave her lips a reprieve, sitting back enough to see what she was doing. She didn’t let up with her fingers, sliding a second one into Olivia and scissoring them apart, making sure she was loose enough to take the fake cock resting between Roxy’s thighs. “Almost there,” she murmured, and Olivia pet at her hair in acknowledgement, sinking more easily into the sensation now. She felt light, floating, with only Roxy’s touch to hold her down.

Roxy glanced up at her, a soft smile on her lips. “Hey, baby. You still with me?”

Olivia nodded.

“Good. You ready for me now?”

Another nod, and then Roxy was sitting back again, the sight of her silky golden babydoll draped over her protruding cock an image that Olivia captured in her mind and tucked away for later. Roxy nudged her legs up, and Olivia bent her knees obligingly, laying all the way back as Roxy guided her into position, stroking lube onto her strap-on and pressing the head against Olivia’s entrance. “Relax,” Roxy murmured, and Olivia obeyed without hesitation, and then there was a delicious pressure and the head sank in, followed slowly by the rest of the cock.

It was colder than flesh, but Olivia didn’t mind, the textured length rubbing at her walls as Roxy seated it inside her, pushing in until her hips were flush against Olivia. “How does it feel?” she asked softly. “Is it good?”

“So good,” Olivia breathed. “Move, please?”

Roxy chuckled. “Since you asked nicely.” She withdrew and started up a leisurely pace, rocking in and out of Olivia with practiced ease, each drag sending shivers along Olivia’s spine and straight to her clit. Roxy kept one hand Olivia’s her hip to help guide her motions, and with the other one she pressed down, tracing the base of where she and Olivia were joined, and stroking the sensitive folds, adding another layer of pleasure to the feeling of being fucked.

Olivia knew she wasn’t going to last much longer; Roxy might have been trained in the art of seduction, but her actual sex skills were on an entirely different level, and she wielded them with a precision trained entirely on Olivia’s pleasure. As if sensing how close Olivia was, Roxy murmured, “That’s it, baby. I want you to come on my cock.”

Olivia shuddered, rocking back into Roxy’s thrusts, clenching around the silicon intrusion, trying to urge herself that last little bit she needed to fall over the edge. Roxy was already fucking into her, her hand still stimulating the sensitive nerves around her entrance, and now she lowered her head, taking Olivia’s nipple back into her mouth and scraping her teeth over it.

It was enough. Olivia cried as she felt her body ripple around the fake cock, coming for the second time that night. Roxy stilled her hips, lifting her head. Her hair brushed across Olivia’s chest in a feather-light curtain, and even that tiny stimulus felt amplified a hundred times over. She smiled down at Olivia. “One more, baby? Or are you good?”

Olivia slumped back against the pillows, utterly exhausted. She wasn’t sure why; Roxy had done all the work, and yet it was like every bit of spare energy had been wrung from her body. “I’m good,” she murmured. She blinked lazily up at Roxy. “Give me a minute, and then we can take care of you, yeah?”

Roxy shook her head, pecking a soft kiss onto Olivia’s lips. “Tonight was about you. To celebrate your promotion.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you unsatisfied.” Olivia’s lips curled into a grin, and Roxy matched it. She pulled out, unbuckling the harness and letting it fall to the floor to be dealt with later, and Olivia reached out and drew Roxy into her arms, kissing her passionately.

When she slid a hand between them, she found that the hem of Roxy’s babydoll was soaking, partially from the lube and partially from her own fluid, the fabric clinging to her body. Olivia pushed it up and out of her way, sliding two fingers into her without preamble, and Roxy gasped and shuddered around her, her hands clinging to Olivia’s waist a little tighter.  It only took another minute or so to make her come, Olivia’s clever fingers expertly coaxing her girlfriend to orgasm.

As stunning as she had looked in lingerie, though, Olivia wasn’t disappointed to see Roxy slip out of it. It took several minutes for either of them to find it in them to move, but eventually Roxy pushed herself out of bed, stripping down and rummaging around for her pyjamas, which were red plaid and oversized enough to make her swim in them. Olivia grabbed her own, a more basic pair of grey bottoms and a soft t-shirt, and she dressed too, her movements slow to accommodate her boneless limbs.

Roxy scooped her up the moment she sat down on the bed again. She’d opened the door to the bedroom, so as she maneuverer them into position under the covers – Olivia blushing slightly at being handled – she whistled, and Archie came padding eagerly into the room, waiting patiently for Roxy’s signal before jumping up on the bed and curling up at the foot of it.

Olivia pressed herself against Roxy’s side, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s warmth. Softly, she said, “I can do this, right?”

“Do what, baby?”

“Be Vivian. Take over for Da someday.”

Roxy looked down at her, frowning. “Of course you can. Why would you think otherwise?”

Olivia shrugged. “I’ve seen what Da does for a living and honestly...I can imagine going through that. He’s responsible for everyone. The agents, the handlers, the technicians…they all look up to him. I don’t know if I can fill those shoes.”

“So don’t.”

Olivia blinked, but Roxy was completely serious. “Don’t try to be your father, Olivia. Merlin is great, don’t get me wrong, but he’s not you. And you can do amazing things, sweetheart. So don’t worry about trying to live up to his legacy. Make your own.”

“You give surprisingly good pep talks,” Olivia teased. She closed her eyes, reassured.

Roxy kissed her temple. “I know. Go to sleep, baby. I’ll set the alarm. You’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

“Mmhm,” Olivia agreed, already half asleep.

Tomorrow, she’d face her destiny. Nervous as she was, the seeds of confidence had already taken root in her stomach, and she knew that this was the direction she should be going, the path she’d been on all along.

But for now, she was going to fall asleep in her girlfriend’s arms. That was all she needed.


End file.
